tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Seventh Tadukooverse Report
This is the Tadukooverse Report for December 20, 2014 during the First Dead Era. Last week was missed in the reports. Since the previous report, Thromper1984 and Tadukoo made a few decisions since PsychicFox is still missing: * We decided on a list of era types we can have on 12/6. * We decided on renaming the Legacy Era to the Resurrection Era on 12/6. * We decided how to handle a re-opening into a normal era on 12/6. * We decided how to handle updates during a strange era on 12/6. * We decided what should and shouldn't change the server version number on 12/6. * We decided to keep the Player Numbering Policy on 12/6. * We decided to have Tadukooverse Reports give a summary of all the decisions that they list on 12/9. * We decided to use the next report (being this one) as a "catch-up" report to list summaries of the decisions so far on 12/10. The era types are now: Normal, Strange, Legacy, Resurrection, Darkness, Extended Darkness, and Dead. Normal means the server is up and advertised. Strange means the server is up, but not advertised. Legacy is a Strange Era that is only for Legacy Users. A Resurrection Era is a Legacy Era that occurs after a Dead Era. Darkness means the server is down for 6 months or less, but should return. Extended Darkness means the server is down for 6 to 12/18 months, but should return. Dead means the server is planned to be down for 12+ months and may not return. We approved the current Re-Opening Bukkit Updating Policy, except it now pertains to whatever server software is being used, rather than Bukkit. We approved the current Strange Era Bukkit Updating Policy, except it now pertains to whatever server software is being used, rather than Bukkit. We approved the current Server Version Numbering Policy. The purpose of these reports including summaries like these is so that people know what the actual decisions are, rather than just like "We decided on the Open Decisions Policy". This report being a sort of catch-up is so that for the pages that aren't made yet people know what the decisions meant. This may make this the longest report so far. Here are the summaries for previous decisions (If there is a page already made about a decision, it may simply be linked to; also some decisions that are in the Tadukooverse Constitution are simply listed): * The original Decision Making Policy was decided. This policy was made to give Tadukoo, Thromper1984, and PsychicFox a voting system to use. The original gave everyone 1 point, except Tadukoo, who had 2 points. * The Team Application Policy was decided. This policy is to ensure that we have an accurate summary of information about each Tadukooverse Team member. It has never been enforced yet, because the Tadukooverse Team is more focused on making the decisions and bringing the Resurrection Era on January 15, 2015. * Drrick5 was removed from the Tadukooverse Team. This decision was made so that we didn't have to worry about contacting him for our decisions. (His vote wouldn't have made a difference in the votes so far, since he'd be 1 point of 6... at this point Livalu still counted as well) * The First Dead Era Team Policy was decided. This policy made it so that Livalu no longer counts as a Tadukooverse Team member until she comes back to the server, which she can do up to January 15, 2016. After that point, she'd have to make it through the Recruitment Process. Drrick5 doesn't count for this since he was removed beforehand. * The Friend of Leader (3rd-in-command) was removed. The purpose of this was because we don't need a 3rd-in-command. Currently we don't really need a 2nd-in-command, but that position will be left just in case it is needed in the future. * The Rook was renamed to the Ambassador (2nd-in-command). The purpose of this was because Rook didn't seem appropriate. Ambassador still doesn't really, but it's better. * The staff was renamed to the Tadukooverse Team, which now includes Tadukoo. The purpose of this was to better reflect that it is now a team, rather than Tadukoo just ordering staff around. Tadukoo is still in charge, but he has limited his power. * The Tadukooverse#Purpose of Tadukooverse was decided. This is basically the ultimate goal of the server, upon which all decisions, rules, policies, and such are made to try to meet. It states that the server exists to provide fun for people, stay up to date as much as possible, and to help spread the Good News of the Bible. * The Open Decisions Policy was decided. It was made so the Tadukooverse Team doesn't get overloaded with looking at too many decisions at once. It also provides a way to get around team members being gone for too long. * The Tadukooverse Team Purpose was decided. It basically says that the Tadukooverse Team will try to meet the server purpose through making decisions, rules, policies, and such and reviewing and enforcing decisions. This was used to help make future team decisions. * Tadukooverse was defined as a Christian Server. * The Decision Making Policy was revised. * Weekly reports were decided to be made. This is to keep the server players up to date on what's happening with the server. * We decided a few things about the "Legacy Re-Opening". This was to approve the name "Legacy Era" and to approve the Re-Opening. * We accepted the current plan up to the "Legacy Re-Opening". Basically Tadukoo has a secret 25-step plan to lead up to the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening. This was to approve the parts leading up to the Legacy Re-Opening. * The First Dead Era Changes Policy was made so that the only changes between now and the Legacy Re-Opening will be the ones on the 25-step plan, so that we don't try to add more stuff and postpone the re-opening. * The "few things about the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening" included approving the event and approving the name of the era to be the Renaissance Era. * The Legacy Re-Opening was locked in as January 15, 2015 so that we don't have to worry about having it earlier or later. Basically it makes it so that unless something bad happens the server will return on that date. * We decided the Tadukooverse Team Responsibilities. * The Leader Veto Policy was created. * The Tadukooverse Team Qualification Preferences, Qualification Requirements, Demotion Reasons, Demotion Process, Recruitment Process, and Maximum Team Members Policy were decided. * Player Rights were decided. * How Constitutional Amendments and Rewrites work was decided. * After that we decided what to put in the Tadukooverse Constitution and approved it. * The Normal Era Bukkit Updating Policy was kept, except that it applies to whatever server software we use in the future and minor issues are okay. * We decided a Replacement Server could be used when something's wrong with the main server, during a dead era, or when the main server is having maintenance. * We decided that (if possible) a one or two week warning of a dead era approaching will be given. * We decided on the time limits of darkness and extended darkness eras (6 months for darkness eras and 12 - 18 month limit on extended darkness eras) Category:Tadukooverse Reports